Pack Your Gear
by Jeanne Luz
Summary: Ziva's past comes back to haunt her. M just to be sure
1. Chapter 1

Grab Your Gear By Jeanne Luz :Romance/General PG13 TIVA Spoilers for HeadCase & Kill Ari. Ziva's past comes back to haunt her

I absolutely do not own any of this at all. These characters are the sole property of Bellasarius prod. & I Know it.

She was an adrenaline junkie. She knew it. She loved the way her body hummed when it was in motion. She loved the pulse of adrenaline in her veins. She felt invincible, powerful. It was with this sense strength that she leveled a spinning side kick into her opponents' solar plexus.

Hannah, her sister-in-law, grunted as she stumbled back. It was all the opening Ziva needed. In a flash she had Hannah pinned face down on the carpet, hands behind her back. "I mean it Hannah," she panted. "It's the truth and there's nothing you can do but accept it. Ari lied to us. To all of us."

"Am I interrupting something?" Both women's attention snapped in the direction of one slightly confused Tony DiNozzo. He stood framed in Ziva's living room doorway casually surveying the damage. She knew that while he appeared to be looking at nothing, he was in fact seeing everything.

"No Hannah was just leaving." Ziva released her grip on her fallen foe and helped her to her feet. Hannah rose shakily. Stifling sob she kissed Ziva on each cheek. "I know. But I still love him. Some one needs to pay for what happened to him." Wordlessly she brushed by Tony and hurried out the door.

Ziva and Tony stared at each other for a handful of heart beats. He, in dumbfounded awe of the best catfight he'd ever seen. Between Mossad agents even! She, in the pissed off annoyance of someone whose life has just taken a sudden and unwelcome turn.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"Try English. You're still speaking Hebrew."

"I didn't hear you."

He gestured to her front door. "It was unlocked. Besides, it sounded like you were in trouble. What was that all about?"

She didn't answer him. Instead, she moved silently around her wrecked living room, cleaning. She was furious with herself for letting Tony sneak up on her. Had he been another Mossad agent she'd be dead instead of cleaning her apartment. She righted an overturned armchair, coffee table, books and magazines in multiple languages, pictures and several varying cacti. She was a fan of any plant that did not need much nurturing.

When Ziva reached her overturned piano she spoke. "Help me?" The slackening tide of adrenaline was making her weak. Normally in a fight she strove to take out her opponent quickly. She just couldn't bring herself to hurt Hannah. Now she was left feeling shaky. Together she and Tony lifted the piano and set it back against the wall.

"Guess you'll have to hold another dinner party so you can get Palmer back here to tune this thing." Tony joked, uncertain of the situation.

She laughed. " I promise to invited you this time. If you don't make me mad in the meantime."

"I'll try. I'm not promising anything."

Ziva set the last errant cactus on top of the piano. She dusted her hands off on her pants. "I could use a shower." She strode past him down the hall to the bathroom. "Coming?"

He smiled. This was almost to good to be true. Apparently some weird aspect of the space/time continuum in this building allowed one to view no holds barred chick fighting between spies and shower with a beautiful woman. Maybe he needed to consider changing apartments. "Yes!" He rushed to join her.

Her bathroom was a 1920's affair. Cavernous. Simple. Sanitized. Very much what he had expected. What he did not expect was that she was neither naked nor wet. How disappointing. Instead, she sat with her back against the wall, head tipped up and legs stretched out in front of her. The shower pumped out steaming water with geyser like pressure. Above, the heat lamp rumbled.

Tony sat down beside her and gave her that look. The one that told her that underneath it all lurked a sensitive being. She cracked. One hot, fat tear rolled down her cheek. She scrubbed it away with the back of her hand. "Some one once told me to think twice before burdening a friend with a secret. How much do you really want to know?"

"Spill your guts sweet cheeks." He said with a smile.

"Seriously. If anyone finds out about this you could die." She stared him straight in the eyes. What he had witnessed was more than a simple girl fight. Something large was at stake.

"Seriously. Tell me. I think you're in over your head here."

Ziva drew a long deep breath and exhaled slowly, willing herself to be calm. "First tell me why you came here tonight."

"I was worried about you. This past week you've been…." His voice trailed off.

"Distracted?"

"You could call it that."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "That woman was my sister in law."

"I thought she was Mossad. I recognized her from the night I followed you, when you slipped a fake passport to her for Ari." He said, not at all bothered by the way she'd quietly pressed her body to his.

Ziva nodded in acknowledgement. "She was married to him." She spoke softly. She had not been able to entirely compartmentalize the emotion of that night.

Realization hit Tony between the eyes like a punch from a jilted lover. When he spoke his voice was cold and stony. "Ari was your brother." Suddenly he was transported. He found himself back on the roof top feeling the spray of Kate's blood on his face. How could he have been working so closely with this woman and not have known? To think he'd almost slept with her! Angry, he rose to leave.

Ziva was faster. She pounced, pinning him to the door with a solid thud. "Wait."

He could have fought her off. Maybe. Well, probably not. He'd seen her fight and she held him with a strength that belied her slender body.

"Before you judge me, wait." She spoke in the same deliberate manner he'd heard her use when they'd found the severed head in the car trunk, pausing every few words to keep her emotions in check. "He was my half brother. I shot and killed him to save Gibbs. To save all of you. Now, I think I've been found out. I don't think I have to tell you that that's bad."

He felt his anger dissolve as quickly as it had set upon him. She was amazing. So many people he knew would simply not be strong enough to cope with such a burden. He hugged her hard, cradling her head to his chest. To his surprise she clung fiercely to him.

"You can cry."

"I don't cry." She might choke up. Her eyes might well up. She did not cry. To her crying was a waste of time in what she had long expected to be a short life.

They lost track of how long they'd stood there. Long enough for the humidity to turn her normally curly hair wild. Normally it would have been a turn on to Tony. But this was serious. She was in trouble. When Ziva finally broke away he noted with some satisfaction that his shirt was damp where her head had lain.

Ziva looked at herself in the mirror. She was not a narcissus. She did not dwell too much on her appearance- but these red puffy eyes would not do. She washed her face with cold water before she spoke. "About a week ago I came home and the place just felt…unusual."

"Unusual?"

"I smelled something in my bedroom. It reminded me of some one I used to know. Another agent." She was not yet ready to tell him who that agent was. Not until she knew for certain. "I investigated. My whole apartment is bugged. Except the bathroom."

"Is? As in still?" His voice rose in disbelief.

"Well I didn't pick the bathroom for its' romantic possibilities." She said sarcastically. She began to pace. "They play me I play them. They won't hear anything I don't want them to hear."

"Good girl." Ziva rolled her eyes at him. "…Uh good agent." He countered. "Well Officer David there's just one thing left to do."

"And that is?"

"Grab your gear. You're staying with me."

She smiled. "I thought you'd never ask.


	2. Chapter 2

(Once again I do not own any of this)

Rain slashed at the Mustang's windscreen as they drove across town. The wipers snickered back and forth with an odd squeaking sound Tony noted ruefully. He hated to admit it but his baby was in need of a tune up. The clock on the dashboard read 9 pm. Only 9? It felt like midnight. He had been feeling drained by the week. However the prospect of getting Ziva to spend time with him was exciting. She could be confusing, and down right frustrating, but he enjoyed her. As much grief as he gave her she never complained. She just handed it back. Some how it didn't bother him. What did bother him is that he couldn't get her out of his mind. That was a new problem for him

Ziva rode in silence, oblivious to his thoughts. She was on high alert. Agents who failed to observe failed to live. She knew that in all likelihood she wouldn't be seeing her spy friend tonight. That didn't stop her from searching the vacant city streets for the demon from her past just in case she was wrong. In the morning she'd call in a few favours. Then she'd find him, snag him and bring him in to Gibbs.

She was picturing herself dragging her unwanted friend up the steps at NCIS by his feet with is stupid head going Bump Bump Bump when Tony's voice broke into her reverie. "So what was that Jujitsu stuff you did back there?"

"Krav Maga. Israeli martial arts. Usually it's lethal but we were just talking."

"Right. Just talking. That's like when we say "He accidentally hurt himself when we apprehended him' "

"I can teach you if you want," She offered. She checked the mirror. Nothing still.

"No thanks, I want to live."

"That's the whole idea." She said sarcastically.

Tony unzipped his jacket. His was starting to sweat. He couldn't tell if it was his nerves, or the fact that Ziva always turned the heat on high. Sometimes she made him so uncomfortable it made his brain hurt. Ziva currently seemed to be enjoying the blazes of hell blasting out of the heater. She had pointed all the vents at herself and was now basking in the sweltering heat.

"So."

"So what?" She asked

"I don't know. I'm just trying to start a conversation here. You know so much about me. I don't know anything about you unless you let something slip."

"You know more than you think. You're an investigator."

"True. But you're supposed to share. It's what partners do here."

She thought about it for a moment. "What was the first car you ever drove?"

He smiled. "This one. You?"

"Armored personal carrier." She responded.

Great. Emasculated with one blow of her tongue. Time to change to subject.

"Think there's a chance this guy will show tonight?

"No. Once I find out for sure where he is I'll bring him in." She answered. "You can help if you like."

"I do like." He responded. Sometimes he swore she had no sense of self- preservation.

Impulsively Tony reached out to touch her left earlobe where it was split in two pieces.

She winced. Gently she removed his hand and placed it in her lap, her hand on his. "A bit of flying glass. Bomb in a café. Two years ago today." She turned her head to stare blankly out the window. "It's no big deal. I lived." He voice sounded distant and hollow. He dropped the question.

For a while the only sound was that of the Mustang's engine as it plowed through what had now become a downpour. Then Ziva rallied.

"What's the longest you've ever been in a committed relationship?' She asked.

"3 months. You?"

"Two years. "

"He get scared of commitment?" Tony joked.

"He was with me in the café. He wasn't as lucky. "

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Unexpected loss is a part of life. He died. I caught a sliver of glass in my earlobe." She shook her head as if trying to shake the memory away. "Life makes no sense sometimes."


	3. Chapter 3

She was no stranger to his apartment. She'd been there twice. Once, after they'd gone under cover together. Then again after spending the day locked up together in the boxcar. Both times they'd nearly broken rule eleven. Twelve? Whatever. The first time he'd fallen asleep. How embarrassing. Ziva put him to bed and slept on the sofa. She left in the morning after making sure he was all right. They never spoke of it again.

The second time Ziva had put the breaks on. She was nearly naked when she asked him, "So what happens after?"

He'd laughed, running his hands over her bare back. "What do you mean? Isn't it obvious?" That was not the answer she'd been looking for. Belatedly he realized that she had been talking about commitment. She was dressed and out the door before he realized what hit him. The next day at work she'd raked him over the coals.

Now for the third time since they'd met she stood in his bedroom staring unabashedly at him. She wore his Ohio State T- shirt and her underwear. She truly was beautiful. She was probably the only woman he knew who was completely comfortable in her own skin. She held his delighted gaze for a moment. Weighing her options.

"I'm going to bed. Can we talk in the morning?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll sleep on the sofa. If you like."

She pulled back the bedspread. "No need. I know what you own. Any panky hanky though and I'm kicking you out." He considered correcting her and decided against it. The less said the better at this point.

She slipped under the comforter. She hadn't realized how tired she was until her head hit the pillow. The last thing that she remembered was Tony pulling her gently to him as she drifted off to sleep

She woke to a pinging sound on the fire escape outside Tony's bedroom window. Sleet. Wonderful. Some days she really missed the dry hot heat of the Negev desert in her homeland. Today was not one of them. She was quite content. She found herself on her left side, her head tucked under the crook of Tony's arm. She'd flung her right leg haphazardly over his body while she slept. He did not seem to mind. In fact, she noted, he seemed quite happy to have her there. She checked her underwear. Still present. That was good. She checked the clock. 5 00. She'd slept in. Today she did not feel inspired to bolt out of bed.

Tony woke with a groan and found himself staring into her dark brown eyes. "Morning."

"Good morning." She smiled at him, in no hurry to move.

"You were really tired."

"I haven't slept in a long time. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For this. Thank you."

"Oh. You're welcome. " He began to stroke her hip. "You know it's Saturday. We have the whole day to ourselves. We don't have to go anywhere."

"As much as I'd like to stay in bed all day with you I have a bad guy to catch. "

"So, you'd like to stay in bed all day?" He grinned. She'd just let slip another detail that he would file a way for future reference.

"You missed the bad guy part." Ziva sat up, ignoring his advances.

"I heard the important stuff."

She laughed. She gave him a quick kiss before she rose. "I have some phone calls to make. Go back to bed. You look like you could use it."


	4. Chapter 4

(once again I don't own any of this)

He must have dozed off. He woke to the sound of the smoke detector and stumbled into the kitchen. He had to laugh. Oh, how he wished he had a picture of this. He'd even be willing to share it with McGee. Ziva stood on a kitchen chair rapidly fanning the smoke detector with one of his GSM magazines. "Don't you ever clean out your toaster? You are one of the worst housekeepers I have ever seen!"

He indulged himself with a look up her shirt. She swatted him in the head and said something in Hebrew that he did not understand. He was guessing it wasn't a compliment. "Just take the battery out, spy girl."

She obliged. She set the battery down on the counter with an angry thwack. "I made eggs and toast. Everything else in your fridge was unrecognizable. I think you're growing penicillin in there."

"Well health care is expensive these days." He served himself coffee and sat down at the table. "You get to call you contacts?"

She held her coffee cup with both hands. "Yes. I'm just waiting to hear back. It shouldn't be long now."

"Are you going to tell me who's behind this? No wait. Let me guess. It's Daddy, isn't it?"

"No, not directly. Ex-boyfriend. We dated for a couple months. I broke it off before I came here," she muttered. "I my father is just pulling his wire."

He leaned forward, "Do tell."

"His name is Peter. He was born in the Sates and moved to Israel when he was 10. We went through basic together. He got out of the army after his term was up. Still, my father trusts him to deal with matters that he wishes to keep discreet. Plus the guy's still mad that I dumped him."

Her cell rang, the vibrations making it skitter across the table. He didn't understand a word she said. When she hung up she seemed to be quite satisfied. She smiled at him.

"How long do you think it would take to get to Long Island?"

"If you drive, not long."

Tony's Dramamine wore off abruptly when Ziva slammed the brakes on behind a large truck with a placard that read 'Caution-Danger of Explosion' in the middle of the Long Island Expressway. She was steamed. Undoubtedly planning out her reconciliation with her Ex. She had JET blasting over the speakers as she played dodge and evade with the rest of the traffic.

It was well after dark when they got to Port Jeff. Slowly she cruised down the crowded street. Most of the houses had long ago been single story seasonal residences. Now they were year round homes. Denuded trees lined the street."That's it. Number 105." She said as they rolled past. The flickering light of a television shone through the curtains. "Drop me off a couple of doors down. Then you go keep him busy. I'll sneak in and get him. It'll be fun." She certainly looked excited. She was practically levitating.

"This is Long Island Ziva, people have guns."

"Be charming." She offered. "Keep him talking until you see me."

He complied, dropping her off at the end of the block and watching her disappear into the darkness. She was good. He blinked and she was gone. He continued down the street and parked at # 105.

"Be charming. Keep him talking." He told himself. He hoped she knew what she was doing. He knocked on the door. This was either going to go really well or very badly.

The man who answered could have been his twin. "I'm looking in a mirror," he thought. "This could explain some of her hostility towards me."

"Yes?"

"Hey I'm lost. How do I get to Carnegie hall from here? I have concert tickets."

"Can't help you." He moved to shut the door. Still no Ziva. Think fast. Stall.

"So, have you ever considered a home based business?

"Buddy no offense but I'm getting back to my game." Then Peter's eyes went wide as Ziva pressed the barrel of her Sig to his left temple.

"Hi Honey. I'm home."


	5. Chapter 5

Tony's mistake was assuming that surprise led to compliance. It didn't. As soon as he stepped into the house he caught a punch in the face. His last thought before he blacked out was, "So, you really do see stars."

Ziva was disappointed. She hadn't really wanted to hurt Peter. Not badly at least. He disarmed her as he had been trained, forcing her arm up into the air and then around her back. He tweaked a nerve in her wrist. The pain shot through her like an electric shock. Ziva let the gun drop. She did not feel afraid. Instead, her body reacted. She took a deep breath, held it and brought her booted heel down hard on his instep. Peter eased up enough to allow her to spin around. She grabbed his shoulder with her free hand and pulled him towards her, kneeing him hard in the groin. He doubled over, releasing her wrist. She rammed his head down onto the floor hard enough to make it bounce. He blacked out. Vindicated, Ziva nudged his inert body with her toe. Jerk.

She surveyed her situation for a second. Both men lay on the floor out cold. Peter was drooling like the great, slack-jawed idiot he was. He wouldn't be waking up just yet. She'd hit him harder than she'd intended. Tony's eyes were half open. Only the whites showed. He moaned softly. At least he wasn't drooling. "Men," she thought, "Where did I go wrong?"

Working quickly she studied the layout of the house. The living room was too exposed. She wanted to get them out of sight. If she and Tony had seen him through the curtain then anybody could. Where to put them? Kitchen? Too open. Dining room? No good. Sliding doors. She decided to use his Peter's bedroom. One solitary window looked out onto the backyard. The neighbor's lights were out. Hopefully she'd have privacy.

Ziva lifted Peter's torso and dragged him to the bedroom. She kicked random pieces of flotsam and jetsam out of the way to make room. She cuffed him to the base of his mahogany dresser. She fished a funky shirt out of the pile on the floor and bound his feet. Phew. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. The place smelled of old laundry and wet dog. "Guess the maid moved out when I did," Ziva thought.

She picked up Tony next. He was starting to come to. His eyes rolled wildly as he tried to focus on her face. His head lolled side to side. She dragged him half upright through the hall to the bedroom. Ziva grunted with exertion as she lifted his inert body onto the bed. She'd supported his weight before but he'd been awake. Knocked out he was heavy. Gently Ziva stretched Tony out, placing his head on the pillow. She ran to the kitchen and got a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and wrapped it in a dishtowel. In the bedroom she placed it gently on Tony's head. Then, she sat down to wait.

1st Sorry this chapter's so short. I have more I just didn't want to wait long to post.

2nd Thank you for all of my lovely reviews. Thanks for taking the time. I started to reply to people but since I'm such a slow writer I thought I'd better make with the story.

3rd- My apologies to anyone who knows Krav Maga. I only kick box so that's what I write;)


	6. Chapter 6

(Once these aren't my characters-just borrowing see first chapter)

Tony came to first. "What is that stench? Please tell me I didn't mess myself in front of her." He thought. Something reeked to high heaven. It reminded him of his college roommate that "cleaned" his basketball uniform by spraying it with cheap cologne. He blinked. His eyes didn't seem to be working. Something cold was on his face. He felt the weight lift. Suddenly Ziva's image snapped into view. She looked concerned. She brushed his forehead softly. Her fingertips were warm. "I take it back. He's the worst housekeeper I know."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"How's your head?"

"Okay." He touched his nosed tenderly. Bruised but not broken. What is it with her? Every time he went somewhere with her he got beaten in the face or nicked with stray bullets. Maybe he needed to rethink this Ziva obsession of his. "I'll live."

He made no move to get up. She was still stroking his face. He liked it. The heat of her body soaked through his skin. The whole thing was oddly sensual. He wanted her. He was jealous of Peter and he wanted her. It was a bad combination. It struck him that he was just a little bit worried too. Ziva would make one very dangerous EX if it came to that. Lt. Pam Kim the bunny boiler would be nothing compared to having a woman trained to spy and kill be angry with him. He'd have to remember to ask Peter what exactly he'd done to piss her off. He didn't want to make that mistake.

"Feel like sitting up?"

"I can manage."

She ignored his protest and helped him rise. She steadied him as his head cleared. Slowly he looked around the room, assessing their situation. He took in Peter's fallen form. "I see you're exercising restraint. You didn't kneecap him. My mentoring is paying off."

"I'd still like to."

"Don't. I don't want to fill out the paperwork."

They both watched Peter for a moment. He slumbered in the fetal position, quietly drooling. His head lay on a sneaker. "Remind what you saw in baby snooks here?" Tony asked.

"I'm trying to think of that myself. I suppose we were really only good at one thing." She slid him a look that nearly made him pant. He'd seen it before. It had heralded the fierce kisses she indulged him with when they masqueraded as husband and wife. He was certain she'd done it one purpose. He knew Ziva was well aware of her power to torment him. He was her sport.

A low groan escaped Peter. His body went rigid. His eyelids began to flutter. They opened in a click. He blinked several times. "What was that for?"

Ziva crossed the floor to him. She stood towering over him, "My apartment? And then you went and knocked out my partner."

"Who, pretty boy here?" Peter looked at Tony with a devious smile. "Careful, she bites."

"I know," Tony smirked.

The two men were now glaring at each other engaged in a staring match for domination. She was getting sloppy. She'd stuck two alpha males with wounded pride in the same crud filled room. She could almost smell the testosterone. She had thought she was beyond mistakes like that.

"Enough!" She said. Her adrenaline was pumping. She could feel the euphoric high taking hold. She was not in the mood to play games. "You've been listening to me. I need to know who's behind it and what they're after. Now." She uncuffed Peter and hauled him to his feet in one fluid movement. She dragged his semi bound body across the room and plunked him down into a leather bound chair in front of a heavy wooden desk. She redid the cuffs to the armrest.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." He protested.

"You've got a listening station set up in your closet. I checked while you were taking your nap."

"This is not about you."

"You have me on tape."

Tony stood. His head was clear now. Ziva looked like she might snap Peter's head off at any minute. He made his way through the debris to stand beside her. He put a hand on the small of her back in an unspoken, "Calm Down."

That's when he saw it, a framed photo of her on the desk. It was the Caribbean. He'd recognize it anywhere. She was standing waist deep in the ocean, wearing only the bottom half a green bikini. She had just surfaced. Water ran off her tan body in rivulets. Her hair was loose and hung heavily around her body. She was beaming. All he knew is that the photo made the Victoria's Secret Catalogue he'd swiped from his neighbor look like a cheap Sunday circular.

"Whoa." The words flew from his mouth.

"That was a great day." Peter told him. "Too bad yo-"

Ziva grunted. Slam. Peter never saw it coming. She twisted her hand in his hair and pushed his face down onto the desk with a loud crack. Tony could see a small fissure in the tabletop where she'd forced his face.

"You bwoke my node." Peter cupped his face in his hands.

"I need to know what's going on here. This is not a game." She still had a death grip on the back of his head.

"Fine. Look. All I know is that your father asked me to keep tabs on you. I swear that's all I know."

"Here's the problem dirt bag, we don't believe you." Tony said. He still hadn't been able to move his eyes from Ziva's photo and was hoping that she wouldn't notice.

"It's the truth." Peter contended

"What's he after?" Ziva tightened her grip.

"Like I said. I know nothing."

Thinking the better of it she released her grip on his head and slid her arm around his shoulders. She whispered in Peter's ear loud enough for Tony to hear. "You remember that night we spent on the Rock of Gibraltar?

"You wouldn't." Air gushed from him like a leak from a punctured tire.

She smiled. This would be easier than she thought. He'd never been a good agent or soldier. Her father only used him because he made a good minion. He never questioned authority.

"Fine. He knows Ari was a mole. That much has become painfully obvious. They're having problems at Mossad now. He thinks one of the other operatives has turned. He was afraid after Ari that you have too. You're the only child he has left. He doesn't want to lose you too."

"He already has." She thought. Silently she motioned Tony into the hall. She pulled the door nearly shut behind them. She didn't want Peter to escape. Ziva and Tony stood on the flattened carpet toe to toe. They were so close she had to tip her head back to look him in the eyes.

"We need to bring this guy back to Gibbs. See what he knows." Tony said.

"I agree."

"Do you believe him?"

"I believe that he believes it. I want to talk to my father. Find out what's going on. I want to get the two of them together."

"How are we going to do this? We don't have a warrant for his arrest." Tony said.

"I forgot about that aspect of your legal system. Can we arrest him for assaulting an officer?

"After you broke in? I don't think so."

"Can we call Gibbs for one? "

"No good. He's at the conference in Maine. Cell's not working."

"Director?"

"With Gibbs"

They paused for a moment and let their unsaid comments hang in the air.

"I think I'll just stuff him in the trunk, " Ziva offered.

"No way Sidney Bristow."

"This had not be another one of your stupid movies DiNozzo," she said, giving him a small shove to the shoulder.

"No-TV. She's a lot like you only with a sexier wardrobe."

He caught her icy glare and stopped. "I'll call McGee."

"Not a good idea. He's busy." She said shaking her head.

"Being an elf lord doesn't count." He laughed. Even though he liked the younger agent the guy was a serious nerd in need of a life.

"No. He's got something important this weekend." She was still shaking her head vehemently.

"Yeah right. Elf lord championships don't count. I'm calling him."

Tony tapped out McGee's cell number as he grinned her face. Ziva watched with some satisfaction as Tony explained their situation to McGee. She could hear shouting and general displeasure on the other end of the line. Tony hung up. He looked confused. "How'd it go?" she asked.

"Weird. No go on the warrant. I think I heard Abs in the background."

"I told you he was busy."

"Hold on, McGee and Abs? Our Abs? I don't believe this! McGeek's having the best weekend of his life and I'm on Long Island- not the Hamptons- with a stalker sent by your father."

"I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah right." He rubbed the bridge of his nose with the flat of his hand. "McGee and Abs are… Whoa. That picture's going to be burned into my brain for the rest of my life."

"It's a beautiful thing Tony." She smiled at his displeasure. She really was enjoying this.

"This is McGee we're talking about Zee-Vah"

"Yours is not the only naked body in the world that people find appealing you know," she said teasingly.

"So you find me appealing?"

"Maybe."

Good enough for him. He wasn't getting much more from the ice queen today.

"So what's the plan sweet cheeks?"

Ziva's attention returned to Peter. She studied him through the barely open bedroom door as if seeing him for the first time. "You know, maybe I don't need him after all. Would you mind if I handcuffed you?"

"Is this for fun?"

"Not exactly."

"Then no." He could just imagine the gossip now. He would never live it down.

Determined to win, Ziva nudged him against the wall and slid her index finger around the inside of his waistband slowly. Her pink lips were parted. She kissed him hard, pressing herself to him. He felt whoosh of exhilaration. He could feel every inch of her aligned with him. He kissed her back harder. Tony held her to him for a moment before sliding his hands under her shirt, kneading her back as he kissed her. She didn't stop him. She made little mewing sounds that were driving him crazy. He came to a screeching halt with his hands on her bra hooks, "Wrong place wrong time buddy," he told himself." Reluctantly he broke apart and whispered millimeters form her face, "You're going to have to do better than a kiss if you want to drag me handcuffed into NCIS."

She nipped his earlobe. "I still own that suit."

He grinned, "When do we leave?"

So- I've never done a scene like that before, sorry if it's hokey. What do you think, leave the end like this or do one more (just one though- don't want to drag it out.) Jeanne

Oh and just incase JJ Abrams owns Alias, not me. Boo hoo


	7. Chapter 7

Three blocks into their drive an explosion rocked the night air. The concussion rattled the windows like a snare drum and skipped the CD. Their ears rang painfully. Behind them orange flames stretched up into the night sky like giant tongues. Muffled sirens sounded in the distance. Tony was certain he knew the origin of the blast. He looked at her in accusation.

"I didn't do it if that's what you're wondering." Ziva said, holding her hands up defensively.

"What!"

"I SAID IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"GOOD. IS HE DEAD?"

'"NAH." She didn't think so. Most likely he had decided to disappear. Most likely.

Tony drove until his head began to pound. He'd swallowed several aspirin dry and was on his third coffee. Nothing was helping. No sleep, a punch to the face and falling for a crazy woman made for a killer headache. Well, Ziva wasn't crazy, but how could he explain to his buddies "Mossad Agent" other than "a woman with a death wish." He gently shook her awake. "Your turn. Try and get us home in one piece, okay?"

She nodded. She wasn't in the mood to talk.

"We're really in trouble here." Tony said, bracing himself against the dash as Ziva narrowly avoided death by MAC truck. Again. Against his better judgment he'd let her drive. If anyone could beat Beltway traffic and get them to work close to on time it was her.

"How's that?"

"We're late and my cell phone's dead."

"Mine too. You get to explain this to Gibbs." She swerved right, forcing the car between the Jersey barrier and a little old lady in a Buick.

"No way. You started this."

"Fine." She punched REPEAT on the CD player.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

"This is the third time we've listened to Cold Hard Bitch. Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Just gearing up for my talk with daddy dearest. I have Good Bye Earl if you'd rather I played that."

"You're one sick chick David." He paused, "This is not going to be good when we show up together late with no call."

"This just plan isn't good Tony."

Two hours late they came to a violent halt in the NCIS parking lot.

"Run if you know what's good for you." Tony said. They ran. To Ziva's dismay she had to work to keep up with him. It pissed her off. "Guy's probably brewing a migraine too," She thought. Damn him. She'd make time tonight to go for a run. She'd fix him.

In the Bullpen Abby sat on McGee's desk, legs crossed. Seated, her plaid skirt was too short to cover her bottom completely. She watched the elevator intently, concern on her face. Of the three she was the only one who believed that something was actually amiss. McGee watched Abby, happy that Gibbs was oblivious to them for the moment. Gibbs was preoccupied trying to locate two agents who were either dead or somewhere misbehaving. After his umpteenth failed call he roughly slammed his phone into the receiver.

In the elevator Tony gave Ziva's hand a small squeeze "It'll be okay." She kissed him on the lips lightly, no tongue. "Still good," he thought. The elevator doors slid open with a ping.

The bullpen was oddly silent. Not even the phones rang. Tony could swear they'd shut the whole place down and called everyone to watch the two of them. He hadn't had this feeling in his stomach since his mom found out he'd looked up Julia Gaffnee's skirt on the playground in the second grade. "Ziva can explain boss," he said.

"This had better not be what it looks like." Gibbs shouted.

"We didn't sleep together if that's what you're after." Ziva said. Not yet anyway she thought. Her candor momentarily stunned the team.

Tony saw his opening. He couldn't help himself. "Have a good weekend McGee?"

"Better than yours I'm guessing."

"If only it were. Just kidding." He didn't get the chance to laugh.

"Start Explaining." Gibbs roared, inches from his face.

Ziva leaned in close to Gibbs' ear and whispered, "He knows about Ari. We've had a very long weekend."

Gibbs stopped, no longer angry. "Abby's lab now everyone," He barked. "Call Ducky. Tell him to come too."

Okay, so I have a couple more chaps to do. Don't worry. I have to redo the ending for those who wanted resolution with daddy a little more panky hanky ;-) Jeanne


	8. Chapter 8

Inside MTAC Ziva's stomach churned. The windowless room felt hot and breathless. To her it smelled of coffee, stress and deceit. She felt as though a giant hand was squeezing her lungs to bursting. She forced herself to breath slowly. The ability to function despite fear and nerves is what separated good agents from dead ones.

"Are you ready for this?" Ziva asked Tony. Her voice sounded distant, separate from her body. She was glad he was there. She found his presence comforting

"Ready as I'll ever be." He offered her his wrists. She clicked her cuffs on him as gently as she could.

"Ouch! Not so tight!" He winced in mock pain until he caught her expression. She was not happy. "If Gibbs wasn't watching us I'd…" He said in a low whisper intended only for her ears.

"You'd what?

"I'd either Gibbs slap you or kiss you. I haven't decided."

She glared at him. Sometimes when she looked at him he swore she could see right through him. As a college freshman he'd ripped off a road sign that said "Slippery When Wet" and hung it by his bed on a dare from a frat brother. He thought maybe he should pick up "Dangerous Intersection" for her.

Ziva stood in front of the gargantuan screen. Tony lay awkwardly at her feet, face angled to hide the fact that he was not who she said he was. He was uncomfortable. Some one really needed to do a better job cleaning the rug. It felt gritty against his face.

Gibbs waited alone on the edge of the room, out of range of the camera. He was alone. The team knew too much already. In his experience Mossad had a way of finding you and dealing with you before you even recognized that you knew something. He would run the risks alone. He hadn't wanted Tony to get more involved, but there was no talking him out of it. When push came to shove he was there for his friends. That, and he suspected his senior field agent was trying to get into Ziva's pants. Poor dumb bastard.

The blackened screen came to life with image of Ziva's father. Looking at the man Tony could see where she had inherited her soul-piercing gaze. Director David stared at his daughter with raptor-like eyes. The phrase "Battled hardened Soldier," came to mind. Tony hoped Ziva wouldn't take to long. He wanted to be done, to go home and see a particular green suit first hand.

Director David spoke first.

"You said this was urgent?"

"Why'd you do it Dad?" She asked. She spoke English. She didn't want to have to translate later.

"Do what?"

She knew better than to play this game. Even a new agent knew not to let their adversary get them off track. She wasn't surprised. He often underestimated her. This time that was his weakness. She'd play him. She'd win. "I can do this," she told herself. At 25 years old confrontation with him still made her palms sweat and her mouth go cottony.

She spoke. "In case you missed it I caught Peter. He told me everything. You had my home bugged. You had me watched. You think I'm a mole." Tony couldn't see her face but she sounded eerily calm.

The Director got up from behind his desk and stood in front of the camera. His face loomed ominously in the room. "I didn't do anything. If Peter did he acted alone. Maybe he's a mole"

"He's an idiot. You should have picked a better agent. He admitted everything."

The Director studied Tony, apparently trying to decide if his daughter's statement was true. He shook his head in disapproval. "I didn't want anyone else to know." To Tony he said, "I told you to steer clear of my daughter. You were supposed to stay out of sight."

"He can't answer you. I broke his jaw." She lied. They might look alike but they certainly don't sound alike she thought.

"You never were very nice to men." The director admonished her.

"Maybe I just don't know too many nice ones." She retorted. "Start talking Dad." The way he way lying Tony couldn't see her. She sounded angry. The calm, cool, collected agent was gone.

"There's no mole. I was worried after Ari turned that he might have taken you with him. Peter just needed a better reason to do it."

She snapped. "Ari didn't turn he was created. He used to be a decent person." She yelled.

"He was ultimately responsible for himself. As for you, we need you back here. You've had enough time to play NCIS agent."

"I'm not coming back." Ziva said, biting off the end of each word.

"Come back home. You're one of the few people I can trust."

"You just had me stalked! Now you're talking about trust? Which is it?"

"Come back home."

She paused. She was sweating and freezing cold at the same time. "I already am Home Director."

"You're Mossad. This is your home."

"That's where you're wrong Director. I'm NCIS now."

She motioned to Gibbs to severe the connection. The screen went black. "I am never going back. I can never go back now. I don't want to be a part of that world anymore." She thought.

She knelt and un cuffed Tony. For once he didn't have any snappy comeback. He just looked at her softly. She hated that look. It made her want to break down.

"Thank you."

He hugged her. "It's okay."

"Thank you too. For letting me handle this." She said to Gibbs.

"You're the best woman for the job." He said. He gave her the Gibbs sympathy look, squeezed her arm and left.

Alone in the room Ziva pulled Tony towards her and whispered in his ear, "Your place or mine?"

"Surprise me."

**Oh, if only I could run & write (or box) at the same time this would be so much faster. Thanks for sticking with me. One more chapter to go. Saved the best for last. Tony gets better moves. Good stuff. Promise.**


	9. Chapter 9

He was almost there in the elevator. Heaven help him he didn't even have his pants off yet. Maybe he'd finally met his match he thought. He had her pinned against the wall with his body, his hands caressing her backside. Ziva writhed against him, her hips rocking against his. She had both her hands knotted in his hair as they kissed. She made little moaning sounds of encouragement that made him crazy. He broke off panting. "I don't want to make you do this."

"You're not making me do anything." She said covering his mouth again.

Ziva's apartment door clicked shut behind them. She pulled Tony roughly towards her. Her parted lips were wet from kissing. She was breathing quickly. She nipped his lower lip playfully. "Now," she said, ripping his shirt over his head. "Faster." She guided his hands to her hips. He could live with that. He undressed her between kisses.

He had been fantasizing about taking his time, about long drawn out love -making. That wasn't to be. Not the first time. It happened quickly, a sexual feeding frenzy heard through out the building. Ziva dug her fingers into his flesh as she screamed. He welcomed the bite of her nails across his back. This was for real.

They'd made love on the floor in the hall, in her kitchen and then again in bed. Now they lay together both wondering exactly how their lives would change. Work was defiantly going to be different. They had a secret to hide from some of the most astute people they knew.

Tony surveyed the room, re-playing everything in his mind. It had all been worth it. She could hand cuff him any day. The blankets lay beside the bed in a tumbled heap. They'd knocked over her lamp and cleared off the top of the bureau. He smiled as his eyes lit upon her green suit discarded on the rug. It had looked even better in person.

Tony flipped to his right side, running his hand across her taut stomach. He traced the fine silvery lines that crossed her lower abdomen. He hadn't noticed them the last time he'd seen her naked. He hadn't been looking for them. In truth they were easy to over look, there were only a handful.

"There's something that I didn't tell you," she said softly, her hand on his.

"You can just say it."

"The bomb."

He kissed her hair. "I know. You were pregnant."

She nodded. She always got a lump in her throat when she thought of it. "How did you know?"

"Like you said. I'm an investigator. When we were undercover you seemed to know what you were talking about. And it made you touchy."

Ziva sighed. She placed both of her hands on her abdomen, cradling it. "I was almost five months along. You should have seen me. I was all stomach. They made me drive a desk." She spoke slowly. She'd moved beyond the sadness a long time ago but the memory still stung. "It was for the best. I'm not very maternal. But still, I…"

"Miss what you missed?"

"I guess so." She was amazed. Sometimes she thought he could see through her. It scared her. "Are you sleepy?" she asked, rolling onto her side to face him.

"Not really."

"Good." She pushed him onto his back and straddled him.

"If you don't feel like it."

She laughed. His Ziva. "Americans just don't get it sometimes. You spend your lives worrying about death. That's no way to live. Enjoy each day like it's your last. Soon enough you'll be right." She kissed him deeply, slowly twining her tongue around his. When at last they broke apart she spoke. "So if I want to spend my night spoiling you for all other women I'm going to." She beamed at him. He didn't think he'd every seen her quiet so happy. She was beautiful. She stretched her body out over his, hovering. He could feel her body heat radiating through him. She kissed him playfully on the lips, a question. Suddenly, he wasn't so tired anymore.

In the morning he woke to her warm body curled against his. She was right he thought. He'd been spoiled.

**El Fin Hope you liked it. Let me know. I haven't done anything like this before. I got a suggestion to do those two almost there scenes from chap 3, what do you think? **


End file.
